Outfits (CoS)
Outfits are special unlockable features that appear in Century of Sin. They can be used to change the appearance of a character, allowing them to wear any outfit the player has gotten, and can be switched at any time in the main menu of the game. They can mostly be bought from Tia at the shop, Heaven's Café, while others are obtained through DLC. They don't have any special effects on the game and are solely for entertainment purposes. Default Outfits As the name implies, these are the default outfits for the characters of the game. They're automatically available for the player from the start. *''Everyday High School Boy'' - Outfit for Daisuke Bushido For the appearance of this outfit, see here. *''Childhood Bunny'' - Outfit for Niko For the appearance of this outfit, see here. *''Patient Businessman'' - Outfit for Ichima Bushido For the appearance of this outfit, see here. *''Conservative Teacher'' - Outfit for Rozuto Himura For the appearance of this outfit, see here. *''Lustful Incubus'' - Outfit for Luxuria For the appearance of this outfit, see here. * Avarice's Harpy - Outfit for Avaritia * Luxurious Centaur ''- Outfit for Superbia * ''Ghastly Spirit of Envy - Outfit for Invidia For the appearance of this outfit, see here. *''Wrathful Oriental Oni'' - Outfit for Ira For the appearance of this outfit, see here. * Slothfully Gothic Rabbit - Outfit for Acedia For the appearance of this outfit, see here. Store Bought Outfits These outfits can only be obtained by purchasing them from Tia at Heaven's Café using the in-game currency. Some outfits are available for purchase from the start while others will become available throughout the course of the game. *''Casual Werewolf Cosplayer'' - Outfit for Daisuke Bushido This outfit is based off of the appearance of Andrew Wolfe, the main protagonist of the Were-Creatures series. In this outfit, Daisuke's hair is dyed royal blue with white streaks and his eye color, due to contacts, is red. He wears a white tank top, a pair of khaki shorts, a pair of black sneakers and a pair of gray sneakers with black soles and laces for his clothes. He has a pair of royal blue wolf ears with white insides on his head and he has a wolf tail that's colored royal blue with a white underside on the backside of his pants. *''Witch Incubator ''- Outfit for Niko This outfit is based off of the demon Kyubey from the anime, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. His fur becomes pure white and his eyes turn red with lighter red, round pupils. The three hairs on his forehead are tinted pink. He wears a white headband with cat ears on his head that pin his ears down to bend. His nose is transparent, white like his fur. A pink carnation is pinned on his ribbon. The ends of his real ears now separate into three fronds and are pink with three red spots and cream white insides. Two gold rings hang around his ears. A bushy tail attachment is tied over his cottontail and a small, blue sequin replaces his x-shaped bellybutton. The ends of his paws are a pink and a red ring of fur is on his back. * Street Brawling Mayor - Outfit for Ichima Bushido "When Ichima was around Daisuke's age, he used to be quite the gamer and still holds that strong passion within him to this day. He was especially fond of classic, 2-D side-scrolling beat-'em-up games he usually played at the town's local arcade, particularly one in which he was able to play as the mayor of an American city who was bent on saving his daughter from a gang of criminals. Though he's now much older, he still wanted to pay homage to his youth in some way and decided to cosplay as the street brawling mayor he admired after chaperoning Daisuke and his friends to a local convention in town. Almost immediately, he became an instant icon during his time there with numerous photos of him being taken by countless gaming journalists and hardcore gamers alike, something which he still modestly relishes in his mind to this day." ―Description This outfit is based off of Mike Haggar from the arcade beat-'em'-up series, Final Fight, specifically a combination of Haggar's depictions in the original Final Fight and its 1995 sequel, Final Fight 3. His hair is noticeably longer and is tied back in a long ponytail that goes down to his mid-back and is shaven shorter on the top, resembling a buzz cut. His beard has been mostly shaven off, leaving only a mustache on his face. Ichima is completely topless in this outfit, completely exposing his upper body. On his arms, he wears a pair of olive green, fingerless gloves with silver colored hems and golden studs on the knuckles, the gloves extending to his forearms. He wears a pair of long, olive green trousers that are held up by a brown, leather belt with a golden buckle in the middle. The trousers are tucked into a pair of brown, calf-high boots with dark brown soles and olive green, metallic plates on the fronts of the boots' bases and silver, metallic plates on the heads of the boots' feet. He also wears a pair of silver, metallic knee pads on his knees. Connected to the belt holding up his trousers is a single brown, leather suspender-like strap that resembles a belt with a golden buckle and starts at the center of the belt on his trousers before being slung over his right shoulder. *''Gold Medalist Swim Team Member'' - Outfit for Kenshin Kenkyo *''Sentimental Cop'' - Outfit for Rozuto Himura In this outfit, Rozuto wears a grayish-blue police cap with a navy blue bill and five silver stars sew across the front on his head. He wears a sleeveless grayish-blue top that has navy blue buttons, two of which being undone starting from the shirt's collar. His shirt has a breast pocket on the right pectoral and a golden police badge on the left pectoral. He wears a plain black tie around his neck and he has a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands, with a single rectangular-shaped hole being seen on the backs of both gloves, revealing his skin. His top is tucked into a pair of navy blue jeans that're helped up by a black leather belt with a silver buckle. Connected to his right hip is a pair of metal handcuffs and a police baton is connected to his left hip. He wears a pair of black combat boots with black soles and laces on his feet. This is one of the few outfits Rozuto has that reveals the tattoo on his right shoulder. *''Butler of Seduction'' - Outfit for Luxuria In this outfit, Luxuria's mohawk is slicked back and looks more neat. He wears a white detachable collar with a black bowtie around his neck and a pair of white detachable cuffs around his wrists. On his hands are a pair of white gloves and he completely lacks a shirt, exposing his entire upper body. He wears a pair of black slacks with black suspenders that clip onto the slacks due to a pair of metallic clips and he wears a pair of black dress shoes with black soles and laces on his feet. When he loses his slacks during his boss battle, it revealed that he wears a pair of briefs with a black and white tuxedo design and a pair of white knee-length socks underneath. His suspenders are also connected to his briefs due to the metallic clips they have. * Armor of the Vengeful - Outfit for Ira * Daring the Crosser - Outfit for Daisuke Bushido This outfit is available after defeating Gula. Daisuke is dressed in Tsumitoku High's girls uniform with a wig close in style to his natural hair except it is longer. He is constantly blushing in this outfit out of embarrassment. He wears a white polo shirt under the school blazer with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and around his neck is the girls uniform's ribbon. Daisuke has on a very short skirt with black leggings and the uniform shoes. *''Clickitty Tock'' - Outfit for April Brytan ''Summer of Sin'' DLC These outfits are obtained as part of the Summer of Sin DLC pack. Once the DLC pack has been purchased, you'll need to complete the pack's bonus story first before the outfits will become available for purchase at Heaven's Café. *''Shy Beachgoer'' - Outfit for Daisuke Bushido "While Daisuke does like to go to the beach on a hot summer day, he doesn't actually like to go in the water to swim. He usually just prefers to spend his time on land and either play in the sand or just soak his feet in the water. It's not because he doesn't know how to swim, which is something he definitely knows how to do, but instead it's because he's actually shy of showing off his body. Despite the fact that he looks perfectly fine in his physique, he can't help but feel uncomfortable revealing his upper body, so he prefers to keep his tank top on while wearing this outfit." - Description *''Summer Bunny'' - Outfit for Niko "Like Daisuke, Niko usually doesn't like to swim in the ocean when he visits the beach. Of course, being a stuffed animal, that isn't too much of a surprise for anyone. Though that doesn't really stop him from at least dressing for a nice day out in the sun. Niko was given this beach outfit by Daisuke, with April and Kenshin's help, and while he did like the clothes, he was a bit confused as to why they also got the swim ring and the inflatable armbands. Apparently, it's because they all thought they would look cute on him. Needless to say, no further questions were asked afterwards." ''- Description *Beach Bod Father'' - Outfit for Ichima Bushido "In contrast with his son, Ichima has no problem showing off his body while he's at the beach, to the point where he wears this speedo with full confidence. Although, there have been a couple of times in the past where some women tend to mistake him to be younger than what he actually is and end up flirting with him, despite the fact that in reality, he's already in his early fourties. He never did understood the reason why that is, but him, Daisuke and Niko like to joke that his muscular physique had caused him to gain the dream beach body any man would want. They even like to joke that he should start dating once again, but it's clear that Ichima's heart solely belongs to his deceased wife." - Description *''Sea Rose of Reluctance ''- Outfit for Rozuto Himura "Rozuto once lost a bet when he was a bit younger and as punishment, he had to buy this speedo and wear it for a day at the beach. He was never one for speedos, so after that day, he never really wore it again and just stuck to a pair of swim trunks. Nowadays, however, he's been wanting to work on his tan line for a while, so he reluctantly began to wear his speedo in order to do just that. He's not that shy wearing it out in the open anymore and he has been starting to do more beach activities other than sunbathing while wearing it more confidently, but he does wish the men and women that take an interest in him would stop treating him as their pieces of eye candy." - Description ''Enrapture's Christmas'' DLC These outfits are obtained as part of the Enrapture's Christmas DLC pack. Once the DLC pack has been purchased, you'll need to complete the pack's bonus story first before the outfits can become available for purchase at Heaven's Café. ''Mad Wonderland'' DLC These outfits are obtained as part of the Mad Wonderland DLC pack. Once the DLC pack has been purchased, you'll need to complete the pack's bonus story first before the outfits can become available for purchase at Heaven's Café. * Tired Dormouse - Outfit for Daisuke Bushido * Timeless Rabbit - Outfit for Niko * Wandering Curiosity - Outfit for April Brytan The outfit is based on the titular character Alice from Alice in Wonderland. April's side ponytail is moved to her right with a white and blue ribbon bow in her hair. Around her neck is a golden yellow ribbon choker with a simple bow with long tails on the right. She wears a sleeveless, jean crop top vest that is kept closed with white ruffles on the bottom. Underneath is a short sleeved white shirt with a flounced hem. Her blue skirt is a bell shape with a golden key motif on the left side and only reaches her knees. April has on a pair of black and white striped tights with shin high, black boots. A blue ribbon is wrapped around the left ankle and a golden yellow ribbon is wrapped around the right ankle. * Grinning Cat - Outfit for Kenshin Kenkyo This outfit is inspired by the Cheshire Cat. Kenshin's hair becomes more wild with longer locks covering his ears and real, black cat ears on his head. His pupils become more cat like and his left eye now has a neon blue iris. There is a black spade under his right eye. He wears a black tank crop top with yellow straps and his back is exposed from the v-shaped cutout. Tiny, primrose pawprints decorate the hem of the shirt. Paired with the top is a pair of black arm sleeves with yellow and primrose stripes and black faux fur on the wrist ends. His nails are more pointed and painted hot pink. Kenshin has on a pair of thigh length shorts made of several pieces of dark purple, tainted yellow and black that are sewn together with black thread with black faux fur on the waistline. Underneath is a pair of leggings with primrose on the right side and yellow on the left. He has an actual tail which is bushy and black with a hot pink tip. His footwear is a pair of black shin high boots with black faux fur on the holes and silver crotal bells. The bottom of the soles are styled like paw padding that are dark purple with hot pink claw marks on the toes. * Mad Tea Party Host - Outfit for Ichima Bushido * Wise Caterpillar - Outfit for Rozuto Himura * Sheep Shopkeeper - Outfit for Etsuko Kinshu * Cordial Red Chess Queen - Outfit for Hoshiko Kinyoubi * Craving Duchess - Outfit for Gula * Tyrannical Heart - Outfit for Avaritia * Egotistical Bandersnatch - Outfit for Superbia * Jabberwock's Mad Libido - Outfit for Luxuria * Curiosity's Elder Sister - Outfit for Invidia * Heartless Knave - Outfit for Ira * Hysterical Hare - Outfit for Acedia * White Regal of Chess - Outfit for Tia White Valentine's DLC These outfits are obtained as part of the White Valentine's DLC pack. Once the DLC pack has been purchased, you'll need to complete the pack's bonus story first before the outfits can become available for purchase at Heaven's Café. * White Chocolate Scoop - Outfit for Daisuke Bushido The theme of the outfit is chocolate ice cream. Daisuke dons a dark brown top hat that is off centered with a striped ribbon of white and several shades of brown. Pinned on the ribbon on the right is a rectangular brooch styled like a piece of white chocolate, and it also holds down a red ribbon that is longer and thinner than the one around the top. A white ice cream scoop is on the top of the hat with a waffle cookie sticking out. Around his neck is a cream white cashmere scarf tied in a loose simple loop. Daisuke wears a vest with black buttons on the front with the front dark brown and the back a milk chocolate brown. Underneath is a white dress shirt which he has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The back of the vest has flowing coattails with an ombre of chocolate brown to dark brown at the bottom. His hands are covered by white gloves with a brown ribbon around the wrists. The pants are brown and reach to the shins, with a stylish diamond shaped gold button resting on either side of the out thigh. He wears a pair of knee high, pinstripe umber brown socks paired with black formal pumps with a raised tongue and gold diamonds on the outside. He carries around a cane sized, white porcelain spoon with a designed brown pommel and a gold ring underneath. * Cherry on Top - Outfit for Niko *''Raspberry Velvet'' - Outfit for Ichima Bushido *''Bonbons and Cream'' - Outfit for Kenshin Kenkyo *''Rosy Souffle'' - Outfit for April Brytan * Trivia Category:Century of Sin Category:Extra Features